Tomorrow will be another day
by bluJewel stories
Summary: Why doesn't anyone want to believe a boy who is being chased by a "cursed four"? Is it because he was severely bitten, losing half his skull and lost half contact with the world?
1. Chapter 1

8:08 P. M.

Already, please... I am afraid... You know about it! He doesn't want the same thing as yesterday... You know what is happening to me... When... I beg you, let me go!

8:15

At the moment, the door opened and squeaked on the whole house.

"Again he turned off the light... Again," thought Blu when he entered the dark room.

Roberto? Please, I don't want it! You know how it affects me...

8:20

Suddenly, the TV started playing the advertisement of an old pizza restaurant.

"We invite you to the restaurant! A mass of attractions for children, teddy bears, toys, funny animatrons! the sound of an old TV set that was very old was buzzing.

"Roberto? It's... Is it you? If you turn on the light, I beg you!" no answer. Only Blu and TV, but who knows what's hiding in the shade?

8:25

You can hear the sound of the steps approaching the TV. The Blu stands still and then lies down on the floor. "Dad, where are you? Dad...".

The lights have been turned on for a while, you can see the shadows near the TV. "Roberto? Please come up to me, cuddle me... I beg...".

"You know where your sister Katy is? Do you remember" The Fun Club? "Blu started sobbing with flashbacks.

8:30

"But they really live! I saw... Really, they follow me... When nobody looks... They persecute me...". He sobbed Blu crying out of fear. "OK... I believe in you... Come up to me brother...". Robert's sound came out next to the TV set.

"Don't go, remember what happened the day before? You'll be locked up again! Blu got up from his knees, pulled out his wings wet from tears and started to move towards the sound. The TV was silent. The sound of the creaking floor can be heard from afar. The wind gently wavy with curtains, the front door opens gently.

"Aghhhhh! "Suddenly we hear Robert shouting. He jumped out of the TV against Blu. He was wearing a kidnapped Lisa mask with liquid artificial blood from his mouth. Blu lay down in front of him, sobbing on the whole house.

"They don't exist, they don't have THERE. Do you remember this one? You liked when you were served ice cream, he kidnapped it! And now he will come for you! Roberto started laughing sinisterly, I cry out of fear and horror.

"Don't worry, tomorrow you'll be able to escape...".


	2. Chapter 2

_**A week earlier**_

 _ **July 21, 2017, 2:00 a.m., "The Fun Club".**_

"On July 20, in Mr. Felipe's pizzeria, the massacred corpse of a nine-year-old girl was found in a robot that serves ice cream to children. The restaurant owner resigned from giving explanations, his deputy took the floor: At work somebody was tinkering... "Linda" was a friendly robot that entertained children with tears, she did not have any minutes of attack. One day a man dressed in a purple sweatshirt and trousers of the same colour came to us. He claimed to be a robot mechanic, we let him into the robot room. He was there alone. Since then "Linda" became aggressive towards adult people, she still loved children, but the children complained that she was looking at them with a "strange eye".

"Ordinary pepper...". said a man listening to the radio next to him.

"Roberto, where is Blu? We have to return home. I will never enter this fucking restaurant again... The robot took my daughter away from me...". Eduardo moaned, getting up from the counter.

 _ **2:30 p.m.**_

"I know she is somewhere here, I feel it! Blu decided to find his sister, alive or dead, on his own. No difference. "Don't go in, admission is forbidden! Blu stood in front of the iron door, entered without thinking.

 _ **2:35 p. m.**_

Blu went down the stairs looking at the empty stage. A moment later, a man in a golden bear costume and a man dressed in a purple sweatshirt and trousers entered the stage.

"Kill every child who has seen our work do its job. Remember, you can't dirty your outfit! a violet man ordered. Saying this, the man put a leather mask on the head of the man who was wearing a bear's outfit. When he heard it, he fell from the stairs and landed right in front of the stage. Blu started running towards the door when he suddenly felt pain in his back because he was suddenly pushed by a man wearing a bear's costume.

"Have you got lost?

 _ **6:00 p. m.**_

"Halo? Someone is here? I am afraid...". He sobbed Blu when he was imprisoned in a room designed to repair robots.

 _ **6:05 p. m.**_

"Okay, let him out, don't kill him!", a violet man ordered from the basement. The door was slightly bent and Blu managed to get out.

"Halo, is there anyone here?

 _ **6:10 p.m.**_

"What does it mean that he disappeared! You can't even look after him! We will talk to each other differently at home", Eduardo shouted to Roberto, leaving the restaurant with him. Blu came out of the basement and saw the last lights go out, the employees close the restaurants. Blu turned behind him and saw the bear behind him. Blu lay down and started crying.

Tomorrow is another day...


	3. Chapter 3

_**28 July 2017**_

 _ **7 days to the event**_

"You have to make a party there... Don't let them forget their sister, do you remember our plan? We were supposed to observe his behaviour, now it's too late to resign! If we stop the rehearsal, the police will find us and we both will go to prison, right?" Nica's voice turned towards Eduardo, who was standing by the balcony.

"Maybe... But... What if they really catch him? REMNANT is not ready yet and you know what the contract was. No physical tests! Eduardo answered, wondering what to do next.

"Quietly... Your son is strong, after that... you know...".

 _ **7 p.m.**_

"I go to work, Roberto take care of Blu. Or we will talk about it again in a quite original way. My father's voice was leaving in the dark. Roberto looked at his sewn wing. "OK, he will take care of it...".

 _ **8:00 p.m.**_

"Roberto, but I really saw him, he wants to kill the rest of the children, he is dressed in a bear attire in this restaurant. God, he doesn't want to have a party there, I beg you to help me!

"You will have a birthday party there whether you want it or not! I have a surprise for you".

"Please don't close me... They will come, they come every day! Roberto laughed maliciously and locked the door.

"Nice dreams".

 _ **9:00 p.m.**_

"He closed you again? Let me help you...". From the corner of the room a thin ray of light emerged, next to the bed there were tablets, flowers and a drip. "You won't run away from them, but you can defend yourself from them. Find a flashlight, you have time until midnight. Blu crawled on the floor and arrived under a wooden chest of drawers. Inside he found a flashlight. He turned it on with disappointment.

"Batteries, where are the batteries?

 _ **10 p.m.**_

"You have to find a toy that needs batteries. Take them out and put them in the flashlight. Blu crawled to the other end of the room and started to take all the toys to his wings.

"Okay, it could be. Take the batteries out of it, put them in the flashlight. Blu took off the tailgate and put the batteries into the flashlight. He lit it and the room was illuminated. "It works, I have light!

 _ **11 p.m.**_

"Save batteries, with a flashlight you will have a small life to survive, without a flashlight you will not survive. Blu turned off the light.

"There are four of them. Everyone has a different way to go to you. You have to focus. Close the door when you hear the steps. Close the wardrobe when you hear rustling clothes. Close the window when it gently opens. The more you are afraid, the faster they attack. Do not fall asleep under any circumstances. The game starts at midnight. Are you ready?" your voice is silent, lightning lights up the room, Blu breathes deeply to calm down.

 _ **11:59 p.m.**_

Blu looks at an electric watch, in a moment midnight. The lightning stops giving, the rain stops raining. It gets quiet. Everything around is black. The Blu rotates towards the window and sees a cryviolet red blindness.

 _ **The game starts...**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**North**_

Everything around is silent. Only Blu, a flashlight and a mysterious figure who looks at a defenceless child. They keep eye contact. A moment later a lightning strikes right in front of the window of the house and then the figure disappears. The clock changed numbers to: 66:66.

 _ **00:30 a.m.**_

Sounds are coming from the right corridor. Some metal or something like that. The sound is approaching the right. Blu walks up to the door and closes it silently. The steps are quiet.

 _ **1:30 a.m.**_

Blu sits under the bed watching over every step he he hears. His eyes close forcibly, Blu tries not to fall asleep. The clock still shows the same numbers, Blu could only guess what time is. In the depths of the room, in the wardrobe, clothes seem rustling. Blu walks up to the wardrobe and then closes it as well. She returns to her old position to shine a torch from time to time in the room to make sure that none of the characters managed to get inside... At least so far...

 _ **3:00 a.m.**_

The door opens by itself, the wardrobe also. Blu is hiding under his bed out of fear, shining with a torch in the room to make sure he is alone. He looks at the window, the red blinds watch him, they don't let go of his pattern. Blood flows out of his eyes for a moment, after which the figure disappears.

Do you remember me?

 ** _5:00 a.m._**

The night runs well, the sun slowly gets into the room, the flashlight seems unnecessary. Blu, delighted with this view, approaches the wardrobe with some courage. From the wardrobe, a fox's muzzle sticks out with blood flowing. Blu quickly closes the wardrobe, runs into the corner of his small room in order to feel safe. He remembers what happened a month ago and starts crying.

 ** _6:00 a.m._**

The door and wardrobe are closed. Blu sits in his corner crying over what is happening in his head. The sun illuminates his crying face, it becomes quiet again. A moment later an alarm can be heard, which points to the electric clock 6:00 a.m.

 _ **It's me...**_


	5. Chapter 5

"You know how it was supposed to end, it's not my fault that he was passing by that particular place. Everything could be fine, he would redeem his guilt... It was through him that the first restaurant collapsed. So that he wouldn't be there... So that he wouldn't tell anyone anything. I told him that it wasn't our fault, but he didn't listen. The next day he went to the police and reported us. Thanks to a good lawyer we managed to escape. But that day justice was to come. The plan was perfect. He was supposed to approach "Luiza" as always to oil his mouth, then our puppet starts up and kills him... What could go wrong? It could... Your son... When Pedro approached Luiza, suddenly Blu came under him, I started the machine too early... Sorry, sorry!

"During the party in "The Music Band" there was a tragedy. June 10, 2017 at 2:00 p.m. Mary's tenth birthday was celebrated. The event took place in all safety standards. The work was carried out flawlessly compared to the previous restaurant (...). Only Luiz stood motionless, he was in line to lubricate his metallic mouth with oil so that he could easily chew a piece of dough. The children had a great time, but what started to intensify was the screams of the children: A "couple in love" towards Blu and Mary who were dancing with each other. The son of one of the owners, Roberto, took care of the younger ones. Soon came the moment when Mr. Pedro (conservator), who was awaited by the children, came to the stage. He started to approach Luiza when suddenly a small Blu appeared under Pedro's feet. The robot suddenly started to run and then he made a bow forwards, knocking his canines into the boy's head. Blood splashed all over the stage, the children who saw it were effectively immobilized by horror. Some children started to vomit, panic spread. A dozen bodyguards entered the room and started to calm down the children. Almost immediately an ambulance appeared on the spot, took out the fangs from the boy's head, the forehead was punctured to the exit.

"I don't know what happened, it looked as if something was waiting... For something... Or for someone... It was something that wanted to kill someone, most probably me, but unfortunately poor Blu entered between me and the robot (...)". We hear these words from a restaurant worker, Pedro. This robot is a modified version of its predecessor from "Pizza Club". From what we hear from the owners (Eduardo Gunderson and Nico Gonzalez) the robot mysteriously disappeared at night to return the next day. After all these events we can clearly state that Mr Eduardo and Mr Nico should not have their own businesses. Starting with the mysterious four murders and the disappearance of corpses through the girl's massacred body in a robot that allegedly serves ice cream. On this side, Jewel Sweetson from F.R.O. station.

"Do you see? That's why we need to continue working on REMNANT. Yes, we sacrificed a lot. I know that Katy's loss cost you a lot, but when REMNANT is ready... It will be free... She won't have to be in this costume. I know that Blu is barely able to withstand our tests, but we are very close by! The results show that the soul does not leave the body. We have to work on the strength of the effect to last longer, then Blu can die to live again! Trust my friend... We went through a lot, but this time we will succeed... I promise. "Eduardo listened to Nica's words, he approached the corkboard.

"Hm... "Pizza Club" founded on December 1, 2016, tragic closure after a series of murders, spending half a million. "The music band" opening March 1, 2017, tragic closure by bite, spending 750 thousand dollars. "The Fun Club" opening on June 20, 2017, a shocking discovery (restaurant open so far) spending 200 thousand dollars. Is it worth it, Nico? Is it worth it?

 ** _"Do you want to save your son? "_**


	6. Chapter 6

"He is not at home? Hurry up, he will return soon! You can leave the house, but come back before dusk!

Blu gently opened the door from his room, looked around the corridor and left the room. He put on a jacket and left the house. He goes out, feels the fresh air he needs very much. Blu goes out onto the street on the sidewalk and sees a girl crying out of laughter.

"Why are you laughing" asked Blu looking at the toy that the girl in her hand. When Blu realized what this toy is, he immediately stiffened.

"You are the boy, what do you think that robots from that restaurant are chasing him? I heard that when they bury a victim like you, for example, in the ground, they hide their bodies so much that nobody can find them!", the girl laughed further, Blu hardly swallowed his slime, and then he went further. Blu doesn't stop, he goes further ahead, hoping that he won't meet anyone. Unfortunately, he met a friend who often makes jokes with Blu.

"Watch out, maybe they're already chasing you!" the boy shouted when he saw Blua. Blu turned out of horror, but fortunately he didn't notice anyone.

"Come here, he wants to show you my new toy. The boy said more seriously. Blu approached shyly. And again... The toy literally resembled one of the four... Blu started sobbing, the boy started laughing louder.

"You have to be careful, because he's biting!" the boy got muddled when Blu was going forward. Blu was supposed to return home when a boy stood a few meters in front of him. He held balloons in his hands, waved his hand towards Blu, he decided to approach him.

"You know that Roberto has a surprise for you? Believe me, you'll like it!" said the boy. Blu only sighed hard when he was coming home. Blu wondered what a surprise it might be, he guessed it might be another bad joke on his part, but he tried not to think about it. When Blu was in his backyard he saw that the door to the house was slightly opened. He entered the house looking around the living room, there was nobody.

"Watch out, he's here somewhere".

Blu entered the living room looking around the room. He expected that Roberto was waiting for him maybe in a wardrobe, maybe around the corner of the room. He did not see anyone, he felt safe. He approached the couch next to the TV, when suddenly Roberto jumped in front of him again with a mask of a bleeding Lisa. Blu when he saw the same muzzle as during the bite he fell on the floor crying loudly.

 _ **"Tomorrow is another day"**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**"Pizza Club", February 20, 2017**_

Lost corpses of four children killed in the restaurant!

The whole thing takes place in the "Pizza Club", while on 10 February four murders were recorded, namely four younger children. We do not know how, when and where. The only thing we know is that the children came to the restaurant and never came back. Parents demand that the restaurant be closed down, as well as the owners.

"This place is a mockery, because of this place I lost my only son!" we hear it from one of the parents. The police are looking for any traces, but all actions go for nothing. Only small blood stains were found on the bear-shaped suit. Generally, these are not costumes, it's more of a robot, but after taking out the skeleton you can unreservedly put his body on yourself. It would seem that tragedy is unimaginable in itself, but what was found two days later is simply disgusting. On 12 February 2017, in the afternoon, one of the commissioners was approached by one of the employees, Pedro.

"His face looked very serious, so I decided to listen to him. We hear from the police officer.

"He started telling me stories about some robots... Is there anything like that? I started laughing when I heard that the restaurant owners (Eduardo and Nico) were buried in them... As if they wanted to hide something... When I saw Mr. Pedro's face, which was a mixture of fear and seriousness, I stopped laughing and asked him to take me to this room. He opened a small door, it was a small room, a few keys, screwdrivers, a burner, a welder. You could see that the room was intended for service. I turned my head to the right, saw the head, hands, legs, robot parts that supposedly entertained children. I swallowed with anxiety, this cold shiny metal, big protruding eyes from the skull, protruding teeth, razor-sharp, brrrrrr... Something terrible! "The officer agreed to continue the story, despite the fact that the goose skin was still passing through his body.

"Suddenly the rest of the room was illuminated, I saw four robots that were deactivated, I approached them, and then I started to look at them more closely. Hmmm... Something is too warm for a job... I thought touching their bodies. I decided to take off the head of one of them, what I saw was simply disgusting. I took off my head and looked inside. I saw a dead child, pressed into the robot by force. The skeleton was in the robot, so nobody will be surprised by the fact that the body was pierced to the exit from all kinds of springs. I took off the head of each of them, I found the same thing in each of them. The pedro only looked away. I felt a vomiting reflex, but I managed to stop it. Immediately I ran out of the room to come with the whole crew after a few minutes. When they saw it, their reaction was the same as mine: they just wanted to vomit from that sight. We moved the bodies (of course we didn't take out the bodies) to the main room to check the corpse more closely," finished the guest's story. Pedro accused his employers, they were arrested for just a few days because there was no evidence against them. After a few days, the employers left the prison and decided not to give up their dreams and are planning to open another restaurant.

Source: New time.

But who, who could do it to us? - He asked Nico in the direction of Eduard while sitting in his favourite armchair.

-I don't know, we really can't care about it, we've lost tens of thousands of dollars through Pedro. He has to pay for his deed. - answered Eduardo heartlessly.

-What do you mean? - He asked with curiosity Nico.

-Well, let's say that he will be gently bitten," laughed Eduardo looking at his old, useless robots.


	8. Chapter 8

_**4 days to the event**_

Blu survived another night together with his oppressors, knocked out 6 am and all metallic noises were silent. The happy Blu lay down on his bed to be able to fall asleep. New flowers and another portion of tablets appeared on the bedside table.

 _ **South**_

"In the children's order, today we are flying to a restaurant where Blu will have a party," Eduardo said when they ate lunch in a family atmosphere. Blu immediately changed his face from smiling to sad and fearful.

"We can't do it today? I'm busy" asked Roberto when he heard the message. Blu hoped that their father would allow them to stay at home, but Eduardo was sure of his opinion.

"Today, the family is probably more important, isn't it? spoke to Eduardo with some anxiety.

"Well," answered Roberto, wondering what joke he could make for his "beloved" brother.

"OK, in 30 minutes' time, we set off, be ready," Eduardo said when leaving home. "Well brother, I hope we will have a lot of fun. said Roberto in Strone Blu when he heard the sound of the lockable door. Blu was scared, he didn't want to go to the place where his sister died.

"Please, help me, I don't want to go there!" begged Blu said. Roberto only smiled maliciously.

"After all, you'll have a party there, don't you remember," said Roberto maliciously.

"You don't understand, this white robot...".

"Yes, I know, he pulled Katy's grab inside, sheet metal, sheet metal, sheet metal... Do you think someone believes you," laughed Roberto.

"Why doesn't anyone believe me!" shouted Blu nervous.

"Because you invented everything, nobody is chasing you, Katy wasn't pulled in by the robot, she was murdered by a fucking beggar! Soon after that Eduardo came home.

"Ready? Well, we're going," said Eduardo, closing the door from home behind the children.

 _ **Half an hour later**_

The family arrived at a restaurant owned by Eduardo. Blu slowly got inside to look for robots. He noticed four robots, which stood on the stage and were moving, Blu withdrew out of fear.

"Blu will calm down, they will not do what you know...". said Eduardo looking at the wounded head of Blu. Eduardo sighed hard and smiled.

"Well, have fun! I'm going... Somewhere...". said Eduardo mysteriously, entering a mysterious room. Roberto looked maliciously at Blu.

"Brother, I have a surprise, close your eyes, guide you," said Roberto. After the accident, Blu was easily faithful, he listened to everyone, no matter if he trusted someone or not. He closed his eyes and then he felt like Roberto was dragging him to another room. Roberto opened the door to a room, from the depths one could feel the cold, unpleasant air.

"Enter the room and open your eyes," ordered Roberto. Blu entered the room, heard a rumble of the door closing behind him, and slowly opened his eyelids when he saw all kinds of robot parts. Heads, bodies, hands, legs, everything was cold, metal. When Blu realized that he was closed, he started crying, begging him to let him out, but nobody listened to him anymore.

 _ **Did he close you again? Quietly, soon, endure. It will end soon, I promise. Tomorrow is another day you don't remember?**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**A few hours later**_

Blu tries to open the door without success. He lies on the floor and cries fearing to open his eyes because of the robot parts around him. Soon he hears the sound of the lock in the door, he uses it and then he runs out of the narrow room, into the corridor. He has never been in this place, so he goes on with fear, taking the next step. Suddenly, he stops behind the door, eavesdropping on someone else's conversation.

"A good job how many people did you kill?

"five.

"A great job! Now let's put the bodies into these hopeless robots...". Blu remembered the events of the first restaurant when bodies were also found in other robots. Blu tried to look through a small gap in the door, but unfortunately the door started to creak, which betrayed Blu's position.

-Have you heard something?

-Yes, I'll go and check it out.

When he heard it, Blu started to run away, at some point he stumbled and fell on the floor. The same man in a bear costume stopped him, he held a bloodied dagger in his hand.

-Are you lost?

 ** _A few hours later_**

-Where is Blu? - asked Eduardo while eating dinner with Roberto

-Well... He went out to have fun," said Roberto, lying. Suddenly a crying Blu emerged from the depths of the room.

-What happened? - asked Eduardo gently. Roberto's eyesight said, "Don't even try to tell the truth.

"In the basement, someone is there, he imprisoned me in the service room. He was stuttering Blu with difficulty breathing.

"What are you talking about," asked Eduardo, surprised. Blu came up to his father and started pulling him by the wing.

"Come with me, come!" he shouted desperate Blu. Eduardo, seeing his son's determination, agreed to follow him. They went down the stairs when they reached the narrow corridor.

"No one is here," Eduardo answered, looking around the corridor.

"There, in that room" he answered Blu showing with his wing on the creaking door which betrayed him a few hours earlier. Eduardo came up to the door, started to listen, but didn't hear anyone. He decided to enter the room, slowly opened the door and went in. He saw an old banquet hall, old costumes and a scene, but no living person.

"Blu, it seemed to you," Eduardo concluded.

"Why don't nobody believes me!" shouted out of the helplessness of Blu.

"Son, you have to get used to... Ekhm... Eduardo answered his "witnesses" without knowing how to put it mildly. The resigned Blu bent his head down and then went back to the room where his family ate dinner.

"He had to learn how to hold his tongue behind his teeth," thought Roberto when he noticed that they would be delicatessen. Roberto did not go with them, defending himself that he did not intend to interrupt his good dinner because his brother had a scandals again. In fact, he was afraid that Blu wanted to tell the truth, he didn't even think that someone could really imprison him.

"Roberto eats faster, Blu wants to return home," said Eduardo. Roberto looked at his crying brother, squeezed something under his nose and then drank lunch at the same pace. After 10 minutes, Roberto finished eating at an arduous pace, and then put the plate aside in the designated place.

"We can go," said Roberto indifferently.

Eduardo followed in the front, followed by Roberto and Blu.

"You'll have a lesson," said ruthlessly Roberto to Blu.

"Please don't, I was really imprisoned," whispered Blu.

 _ **"You will remember that night.**_


	10. Chapter 10

There was a stiff atmosphere in the car. There was no dialogue between the characters. From time to time Roberto smiled maliciously towards Blu. When he noticed it, he immediately turned in the other direction in order not to see Roberto's smile. When Blu saw Roberto's smile, his words reminded him: "You will remember that night. Soon the family arrived home. Eduardo opened the door and let the children inside. As always, Roberto went inside without much emotion. Blu felt relieved to enter the house where he was safe, but he also felt anxiety remembering Roberto's words. The interior of the house was cold, lack of any family warmth. The windows were covered with a curtain, only in the living room the windows were not covered, which gave a bit of light. Eduardo widened the windows so that more and more light could enter the room. Eduardo knew that Blu was very afraid of darkness.

"I go to work, I have a night shift... Again," Eduardo said when he left home. It was getting dark so Blu was afraid of what Roberto's plan was. Blu was surprised that his brother simply went to his room upstairs. Blu breathed with relief and sat down on the couch. He was tired of the events of that day so he fell asleep.

 _ **2 hours later**_

Blu woke up getting up from the couch. He looked around with horror. He was terrified. Everywhere there was darkness, the windows were covered, and the sky was covered with a dark cloud a long time ago. Blu got up from the couch trying to find the door leading to his bedroom. He took slow steps because he didn't want to fall on an accidental object.

"Roberto" asked Blu, but did not get an answer. Blu stopped in the middle of the living room, realizing that he would do more harm than he would find the desired door. He wanted to go back to the couch, when suddenly a lamp lit from one door, it was Blu's bedroom which literally called Blu to enter it. Blu had some suspicions, but he was so terrified that he decided not to listen to his instinct but to enter it. Blu with hope entered the room with a relief. Blu approached the middle of the room and stopped to check that he was alone. Suddenly the light went out when Blu stood in the middle of the room. Blu's sources opened wide, he tried to find a dark spot of any character. Unfortunately, he couldn't see anything, only what he heard was a quiet, ominous laughter.

"Roberto" asked Blu again. Suddenly Blu felt like someone was dragging him in spite of his will. He was forcibly pushed into a small room, he realized that it was his wardrobe.

The "Brother's nice dreams" suddenly heard Roberto's malicious laughter moving away. Blu lay down and started crying...

 _ **But tomorrow is another day...**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**3 days to the event**_

"Let's come to talk", the voice of Eduardo resounded in the middle of the room in the restaurant.

"But first let's go to the basement", Eduardo added a moment later.

"What for? You know that there was a contract... If they find the imprints of one of us there will be evidence that we were buried in these damned robots...". Nico replied.

"Just come, I have gloves with me," answered Eduardo and headed towards the stairs that led to the basement. Nico only sighed hard and followed Eduardo. Nico nostalgically watched the corridors, which had previously been overcrowded with customers. It was the only such restaurant that was underground, it was one of the factors that made the owners earn even several hundred dollars a day. Now you can call it a cellar... But what is the basement: rooms, bathroom, tables, chairs, birthday decorations? And also those robots that were dirty with children's blood. Eduardo entered the room that Blu pointed out earlier.

"What do you think we are here," asked Eduardo.

"I don't know, you want to remind us why we are working on REMNANT," asked Nico.

"Blu today saw two figures here, someone is breaking into us. Eduardo answered, leaving the previous question unanswered.

"Eduardo, you know what the situation is with your son... He sees nothing, he simply has hallucinations. He thinks that the four are chasing him. He answered Nico's resignation.

"Maybe yes, but I feel that something here is wrong," answered Eduardo. He walked up to the robots and then noticed fresh blood stains on them. He called Nica, and Nico also noticed fresh blood was just as worried as Eduardo.

"If, there... again...". Nico stuttered, but Eduardo without listening to his gibberish, turned his head up and then saw the dead bodies of the children. These were other children who did not know in what circumstances they lost their lives.

"Cholera, again. But Blu was right. said Eduardo was disappointed. Nico did not have the courage to see the dead children, Eduardo only let him know that the worst fears came true.

"Let's go to the service room. said Eduardo.

"Still little blood to you," said Nico, nervous.

"OK, I'll get to the observation room right away," Eduardo said. Nico went out with Eduardo, but Eduardo turned right and Nico left.

"If it's really true...". Eduardo thought lightly with fear. He came to the service room and then opened the door slightly. He saw a bear and a hare in front of him, but it was the bear that interested him. He took him and looked at him closely.

"Oh, but... "Eduardo said, seeing scratches on his hands and a small patch of blood. He left the room and after a few minutes he joined Nica. Nico looked at the cameras that were mounted in the Blu's room.

"It happened...". said Eduardo when he entered the room. Nico looked at Eduardo with amazement.

"Someone is using our costume... To kill" ended Eduardo. They both fell into disbelief when one character came to mind.

 _ **Mr. Pedro?**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**2 days to the event**_

 _ **North**_

"Is there any progress? Some losses", an old hoarse voice in the car park warmed up. It was raining and thundering outside. Nevertheless, the figure stood in place without paying the slightest attention to the drops that hit his leather coat every now and then.

"No, Mr. Jeremy. Only what they do is to carry out a further investigation. No loss in spite of your murders. He answered the floor.

"Route! They have to pay for their guilt... So that they wouldn't throw me away then. I lost my family because of their insult! You know what they answered me when I said that I couldn't afford bread!

"No, please," answered the second voice quieter.

"We are not an ATM. I wouldn't have to do it if they didn't throw me away...". He answered Jeremy lightly with sadness.

"You don't have to do it. There are other ways...".

"He wants to destroy them with those who built them. I want to finish it. He answered Jeremy.

"I understand... But is it worth it? Twice their locks have been destroyed, is it not enough?

"Mr Pedro, do I have a second family? Second love," Jeremy shouted. Mr. Pedro only banged his head in the affirmative as a sign that he understood Jeremy's course of thought.

"Okay, we won't meet tomorrow, you have to make sure that nobody knows who's killing these bachoras, do you understand?" said Jeremy.

"That's right," answered Mr. Pedro, going into the darkness. Jeremy went to the other end of the car park, got into a pink convertible and left the car park.

 _ **A few hours later**_

 _ **2:00 p.m**_.

"You are already Pedro" asked Eduardo, his colleague, when he entered the observation room.

"He had just come. He avoided me, he has something to hide. Nico answered, looking at the cameras.

"We have to talk to him. said Eduardo, taking Nica with him. Soon they went to the main hall where, as always, there were many people who consumed their food. Suddenly, in the second corner of the room, Pedro passed by the wall. When he noticed his employers he immediately went to the next room. Both owners knotted to each other in a communicative manner with their heads and then went in the direction of Mr. Pedro. Nico followed the worker, while Eduardo was covering the back.

"Hello, Mr Pedro," said Nico when he entered the room.

"I am busy," Mr. Pedro answered without greeting each other. He wanted to go through the second room, but Eduardo entered the back door, blocking the only way to escape.

"Let's talk" joined Eduardo's conversation.

"If it's not my raise, I don't think we have anything to talk about," answered Pedro ruthlessly.

"Let's sit down," said Nico, showing his wing on the armchairs. It was a room for the staff. A few armchairs, a small buffet, a radio, a couch. A small room, but very well arranged.

"We don't have anything to talk about," repeated Pedro, but nobody listened to him anymore. Nico forcibly placed him on the armchair, and then the two owners sat down as well.

"We know that someone takes our costumes and uses them to kill...".

"I don't know anything about it", Mr Pedro abruptly interrupted.

"We have your fingerprints on the costumes...

"I don't know anything about it," Mr. Pedro interrupted.

"We have a tape from a conversation under the parking lot. You talked to someone tonight, we are going to send it to the police? This time he asked Eduardo. Mr. Pedro felt anxious at the moment, he knew that sooner or later everything would work out.

"This is Jeremy... You know which one" Mr. Pedro moaned unconsciously. Eduardo and Nico thought about the same thing.

"OK, you are free. said Eduardo. Mr. Pedro was surprised by the fact that he could simply leave and went away in the course of his duties. Eduardo wanted to take care of Blu's birthday, maybe it was his last birthday...

"We really do have such tapes," asked Nico, surprised.

 _ **Blef, my friend, Blef.**_


	13. Chapter 13

_**1 day to the event**_

 _ **5:59 a.m.**_

Nobody tried to get to Blu. It was a quiet night, it worried Blu, but he also felt calm and relaxation, which he had not felt since the feral accident. Soon she knocked out 6 in the morning and the clock knocked out an hour, which always saved Blu from being lost. Blu got up from bed and looked around the room.

"Well, at least today I had peace of mind" Blu thought, getting up from bed with difficulty. On the night table more and more tablets, flowers and other decorations were arriving from night to night. Blu unfastened a drop and got up from the bed. He approached the door from the room and started looking around the living room. He didn't notice anyone, so he left the room to go to the kitchen. When he entered the room, Roberto was already waiting for him.

"Hello Blu, sit down as you want. greeted Roberto by inviting his younger brother to the table.

"ekhm...hello, thank you" answered the embarrassed Blu. He sat down at the table and started eating breakfast, which was already waiting for him.

"Tomorrow is your birthday, I have a surprise for you. Roberto got mad, but Blu managed to hear it. Blu did not like surprises from his brother, it always ended in sadness and crying.

"Well, I'm going somewhere today... You are alone at home, good luck...'. Roberto said goodbye when he left home. Despite the medication taken, Blu felt worse and worse, he had less and less contact with consciousness, he still thought that somebody was persecuting him...

"I think I'll lie down to bed...". thought Blu when he felt dizzy. He went to his room and lay down in his bed. He was so tired that he fell asleep almost immediately.

 _ **A few hours later**_

He woke up by opening his eyelids. He looked at the electric watch where there were medicines and flowers.

"11:55 p.m.". He knocked Blu to himself. He looked around and saw the darkness itself. It seemed that the darkness that night was somehow strengthened, some aura... Blu in the darkness began to look for a flashlight which he always put under the bed, he was terrified when he felt that there was nothing under the bed.

"I will die! I don't have a chance!" Blu was crying, lying down on the floor, sobbing. The clock already indicated 11:58 and Blu still did not have any light source.

"This is your last night, you will rest, I promise... You have to be careful, you have one chance, you have to listen, if everything goes well you will be free...". He heard Blu's words from his friend who always helped him in difficult moments. Blu got up on the spirit and sat down on the carpet and waited patiently for the northern hour. Soon he saw "00:00" but the clock immediately changed digits to "66:66". The clock became silent, just like the clock that was in the living room. Blu looked at the window and saw the big blind he hadn't seen before. He noticed a purple hat and a bloody smile.

 _ **Its me?**_


	14. Chapter 14

_**Birthday**_

"Please, stop, I don't want it!" started shouting Blu when his brother and his friends wanted to put him into the mouth of the robot that sang.

"Have you heard? He wants it! Let's get closer, greet him!" said one of his colleagues without paying attention to Blu's pleadings. The boys started to approach the job by entering the stage together with the Blu that they were carrying.

"Ready? Attention, I count to three. Three... Two... One!" shouted Roberto. After the command everyone put the crying Blu into the jaw, blocking her movement. Everyone started laughing, jokes about Blu's cowardice. Laughter turned into crying when suddenly her jaw closed, crushing the skull of Blu.

* * *

"We put you together, I promise. You'll be the same, you'll just have a bit harder and colder body...". There was a voice that always helped Blu in difficult situations. Blu was in an empty room where his favorite teddy bears were lying next to him. Each symbolized one of the robots from the previous restaurant, in which he suffered a much less serious bite. There was only him and his friends. Chica, Foxy, Bonnie and Golden Freddy. Foxy was headless because Roberto used her to frighten Blu, Golden Freddy was the character who helped Blu, but he doesn't have another day. It's no longer tomorrow, it's only today and yesterday, but not tomorrow.

"Sorry, I didn't want... I didn't know it's going to end that way," echoed Roberto, who said it from the end of the hall, probably he was afraid to approach Blu. How should he approach the boy he killed in a bestial way? With time, his favorite cuddly toy became silent. Everything started to darken, Blu's friends started to disappear in the darkness. All friends drowned in black, including Golden Freddy who at the end added "You will have a new body, I promise". Everything became black, Blu's eyes started to run away from tears, and the monitor measuring life functions began to squeal quietly...

 _ **There is no more day, it is only today and yesterday...**_

* * *

Well, this is the end of the story, I hope you liked it! Yes, I know, quite depressing, but I just came up with such an idea. The story is partly inspired by "Five Nights at Freddy's", but not entirely, so not everything has to agree! I think I'll make a kind of summary to explain some events. I'm sorry in advance that the chapters are quite irregularly published, I just have little free time! Meanwhile, thank you for reading this story, stick to it!


	15. Chapter 15

_**Summary**_

* * *

 _ **Heroes**_

 _ **Eduardo**_ \- One of the owners of restaurants where events take place. After the death of his daughter, he decides with his partner (Nico) to start working on REMNANT.

 _ **Nico**_ \- One of the restaurant owners in which the events take place. He is Eduard's best and only friend. He did not leave him when he needed help.

 _ **Pedro**_ \- One of Eduard's and Nica's employees. He worked with Jeremy because his salary was too small to support his family.

 _ **Roberto**_ \- Eduard's elder son. He was the only one to hear the thesis that it was the work that killed his sister, Blu. He was nasty to his brother because he was the number one place after a bite in a closed restaurant. He scared Blu by putting on Foxy's head because it was the robot that bite Blu. The main reason for the tragedy in the newest restaurant.

 _ **Blu**_ \- A small child who was severely bitten by the robot in "The music band", later his condition deteriorated, so the night table was full of flowers and tablets.

 _ **Jeremy**_ \- Former employee of the restaurant which was still before "Pizza Club". In an act of revenge he wanted to destroy their business with the same things that built it. Soon the desire to kill children grew to such an extent that he fell into a madness of killing. In addition, he was served by a man who sometimes helped him kill by dressing up in a bear costume.

* * *

 _ **The place and time of events.**_

 _ **The whole story begins 8 days before Blu's birthday party. The story begins on the day when Blu is once again imprisoned in his room to suffer.**_ After the accident Blu suffered from anxiety of darkness and depression. Additionally, he had claustrophobia. In addition, there are various flashbacks that give a bit of information about previous events.

 _ **"Pizza Club"**_ \- the first restaurant that was a hit in the bull's eye. The business was very beneficial, it seemed that nothing would stop them. Soon the robots and their costumes were hidden, explaining that they had a breakdown. Soon the stench of decay began to spread from the service room. The police discovered what was inside. The restaurant collapsed after the discovery and the owners were imprisoned for a moment because Pedro noticed them in a disadvantageous situation.

 _ **"The music band"**_ \- Another restaurant Based on similar principles. The owners are the same (Eduardo I Nico), the business at the beginning had no good start because of its predecessor, but over time everything started to develop. Unfortunately, Eduardo and Nico came up with a rather unconsidered idea in which Pedro was to die. The plan came into force, everything would be good, if not for the fact that the injured turned out to be the son of the owner, Blu. The restaurant was closed again and the owners were called "Informal".

 _ **"The fun club"**_ \- The last restaurant was supposed to be the reactivation of the first one, this time without any problems. There were many fewer customers than in the previous one, but also, as in the previous one, time was needed. Soon the restaurant regained its honour by returning to the top. One day Kate was killed by a robot, but the restaurant was able to continue to function. This time it was not Jeremy who committed the murder, but Eduardo's older brother, Roberto and his colleagues. Roberto wanted to show that the robots are harmless, so together with his friends he threw his younger brother into the machine. There wouldn't be anything wrong with it if it wasn't for the fact that Blu was crying. Tears got into the mechanism, which blocked and the jaws closed, spattering blood on the whole stage.

* * *

 _ **What was REMNANT?**_

After Kate's accident, Eduardo knew that sooner or later Blu would simply die. That's why, together with Nico, he decided to open the REMNANT project. It was a liquid that was given to a person during his or her dying. The preparation was intended to keep the soul in the body, so that the person would live after death. The project was almost finished, it was available in an early version, Eduardo did not want to give it to Blu, he understood that it simply had to be like that.

* * *

 _ **Additional remarks**_

Eduard's wife left him after the fall of the first restaurant because she believed that he killed the children.

Golden Freddy was really just a plush, Blu in his head considered him his best friend, because in the restaurant where he suffered a bite he saw no bear robot, only in the first restaurant where nothing happened to him.

Foxy's plush has a detached head because Roberto used it to extinguish Blu.

Nico has no family, lives in a rented house and is Eduard's best friend.

Pedro has a wife and 4 children. He joins Jeremy because of the money he needs to feed his family.

The story is partly combined with Five Nights at Freddy's, but is not 100% connected!


End file.
